


Who Knew?

by cruzrogue



Series: Who Knew?!? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Set after the Undertaking in season 1. Felicity fakes a marriage to Oliver to keep Queen Consolidated from falling into ruins.Fake dating/married AUOlicity summer sizzle bingo card one





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i'm partaking in the summer sizzler! :)
> 
> Here is a little short story of my favorite lover's duo.

Three lawyers, four other law associates, some witnesses a long conference table and one blonde fidgeting beside a man known to these people as Oliver Queen’s bodyguard.

“As we have stated without Mr. Queen’s presence we can not move forward and allow this harlot to claim what she claims.”

John Diggle’s palm lands on her upper thigh taking her from her thoughts as she is about to babble out some arguments. Turning to her friend she sees his passive face. His eyes holding meaning that she put herself in this position she needs to ride it through. Be strong and ride this inquiry to its completion.

“With his disappearance and the Queen fortune needing more than a coming of age child at the helm. How do we know Ms. Smoak hasn’t done anything nefarious to the man? Especially knowing that he is worth several billions.”

“Are you implying I murdered Oliver?” The man glances at the blonde as he would a flea and cleans invisible lint from his very expensive suit. “He’s my friend…” Everyone’s eyes on her slip. Felicity glares at each person in a suit she is slightly trembling being under scrutiny “He’s my friend and now… now he is my husband. I know it looks strange.”

“Strange? For newlyweds it is bizarre.” Says one of the associates.

“Signing those executive papers are as much my right as it would have been of any other Queen.”

“Ms. Smoak, with all due respect…”

John a little peeved at how they are belittling his friend, “Her last name is Smoak-Queen. If you are to respect her, use her now legal name.”

“Mr. Diggle, we know you were Mr. Queen’s bodyguard but without some proof of life…”

* * *

**_Seventy-two hours earlier…_ **

He is finishing up reading the summary of events that Felicity made him. Going back to Starling isn’t what he really wants to do.

“Oh, I should tell you that um… that umm…”

“That what Felicity?”

“Well… I may have… see the thing is I bought some shares. Kept QC from even being near a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International which you should know they've gutted every company they've taken over. I couldn’t see all the people at Queen Consolidate lose their jobs so I…”

“Felicity the suspense is killing me. What aren’t you telling me?”

“I need you to sign this to make it truly be at least somewhat official.”

The sheet of paper is marriage certificate dated back to before the undertaking. “Felicity what is this?”

“We kind of have been a married couple since you decided to disappear back to Lian Yu. I may have even done the impossible and bought a lot of shares using Merlyn Global assets before the government seizure so… I know totally illegal but I’m hoping at least posing as your wife won’t put me behind bars. Fake marriages require a lot more work. Who knew?”

Oliver got most of what she said in her long-winded babble but he is now frozen in complete confusion. What exactly was happening in starling City that had his IT girl posse as his wife?

“Wait how did you get into Merlyn’s servers?”

“I may have or not left a backdoor opened for any future endeavors when I was there. Don’t worry those babies are beyond fried sad to say but it worked.”

“Why Felicity?” He doesn’t understand why she’d go through all this for him and his family.

“Like I said on Lian Yu, I get why you had to leave. Better than anyone else but Starling is your home. My home and I had to do something and you should also know your mom made the argument for this. It made sense so I went with it.”

“My mother is a criminal. You know she is only using you!” He is up from his seat on the plane and needs some distance as he goes into the cockpit where John is sitting by the pilot getting them to the mainland.

“Did she tell you the interesting news?”

“Please tell me you don’t agree? This is ludicrous.”

“So, is a man running around in green leather putting arrows into people but here we are.”

“I failed my mission. There is nothing back there for me. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Oliver, no offense but you are were you belong. Felicity has this huge heart and she believes in what you’ve been selling, I believe in what she’s peddling. The woman is amazing and if you just stop. Really stop and take notice you’ll find that you’re really one lucky man under a hood that has two people who would do anything like go to A.R.G.U.S. or jump off really unhinged plane for you.”

“I can’t believe you guys flew all the way here for me.”

“Well that is what loving friends do… well I’m the friend, she the loving wife bringing your ass home.”

“Alright, alright. I should go get that signed.”

“Yea, good idea. In a few hours the registry will be opened and some lawyers will be hacking away looking. We have an inside person ready to have it filed at city hall.”

* * *

**_Back at the present…_ **

A giggle interrupts the proceedings as they all turn to the commotion as the entrance to this conference room shows Thea Queen just behind her brother. Oliver strides in and places a hand on John Diggle’s shoulder. “Thanks for being here.” He looks at his supposed wife and winks, “I know you said blue tie but I just like this one better. Sorry I am late.”

“Mr. Queen, where have you been?”

“It doesn’t really matter what matter is that I’d like my wife free of such insults and to go home and show my wife how lucky I am that she married me.”

The lead attorney looks between the now married couple. He doesn’t understand why the man would marry her and then disappear. “Mr. Queen, it was very unadvisable in my opinion to marry someone like her without a prenup.”

Oliver can see why Felicity went on and on about a certain male lawyer who just had to bash her at ever turn. Taking a breath to calm his resolve he didn’t want to look like some lovesick guy that is easily manipulated. “She is a top graduate of M.I.T. and unlike you. I heed to her advice yours is dismissed. Please leave the company property. Thank you!”

Oliver places his hand out for Felicity to take and then makes sure to position his hand at the curve of her lower back as he escorts her out of this piranha tank of suits.

Behind closed doors Oliver finally able to look at the three people who know this is a sham. “How did I do as the loving husband?”

“You should have kissed her.”

Felicity looks at her would-be sister-in-law “Thea, please that be a hard sell.”

“I don’t know. You two have this remarkable chemistry.”

“Thea!” Her brother’s voice clipped in annoyance.

The girl rolls her eyes and sighs. If they want to play dense so be it.

John decides that maybe they should talk about this at home. “Well, if you two are ready to head home, should we pick up some clothes from your place, Felicity?”

“What? Why?” Felicity just wants to go home now and relax.

Oliver answers for Dig his voice holding humor, “Honey-pie." he hears her moan and brushes it off as he adds, "I’m home. Remember?”

Felicity looks to Oliver and it hits her… They are married! Spouses live together. Oh, she did not think this through. Oh no! Fake marriages require a lot more work. Like… actually seeing one another. She wonders if he is interested in a long vacation again.

“Oliver, just wondering if you are still thinking of you know…”

“No! I don’t know.”

John nods to the door when he gets Thea’s attention. Both slipping out quietly without the duo who might be having their first martial disagreement noticing.

John looks at the now closed door that separates the younger Queen heiress and himself, “I thought I’d save us both from those two. I have a feeling the pining and longing for one another is just beginning.”

John Diggle is a wise man. That summer the heat wave in Starling City rose like no other summer before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
